hypotheticaltornadoesfandomcom-20200214-history
Early February 2011 Tornado Outbreak
In early February 2011, things took an unexpected turn for a tornado outbreak. From February 5th at 4:30 AM to February 7th at 11:00 PM, 63 tornadoes were reported, 88+ confirmed. This was also the deadliest February tornado outbreak of all time until 2015 barely exceeding this outbreak's death toll with 29. Several wedge tornadoes were confirmed on February 5th, but regardless, nothing higher than a low-end EF3 from 4:30 to 6:30 PM Central Standard Time. An EF4 was confirmed that night at 8:08 PM and lasted for 161 full minutes on the ground. Almost half of all deaths within this tornado outbreak occurred within that twister alone. Nine fatalities did occur on February 6th and two fatalities on February 7th. Meteorological Synpyosis = Notable Tornadoes February 5th At least 7 notable tornadoes were reported on the 5th, resulting into 22 fatalities and about 200 injuries. Grand Lake Towne-Ketchum-Afton, Oklahoma This tornado formed as a powerful waterspout in the Neosho River, and the small village of Grand Lake Towne was hit just 3 minutes after the tornado formed. When it hit, the tornado caused EF1+ to low-end EF2 damage to every single home in the town. Several lakehouses sustained significant to possibly substantial damage. At least 11 injuries were confirmed in Grand Lake Towne. It directly hit downtown Ketchum, with eight injuries, about 35 structures destroyed and over 100 damaged, including one fatality. It then remained over open fields for approximately 40 minutes before hitting a few structures in Afton. It destroyed a double-wide mobile home, killing one occupant inside and injuring the other six inside. At least four other homes were destroyed, 33 homes damaged, with several outbuildings being almsot entirely swept away. It died out just as it was leaving the outskirts of Afton. It tracked 19.9 miles, was up to 250 metres wide, killed 2 people and left 29 others injured. Strang, Oklahoma tornado This tornado is only notable because it was the only fatal tornado that was rated any lower than high-end EF1 mph. Winds circled up to 84 miles per hour in this landspout-like tornado, as it tracked 8.4 miles, almost entirely through open fields and was up to 1/16 of a mile wide. It damaged 14 out of 41 buildings in Strang, with one weak home sustaining low-end EF2 damage. However, further analysis states that that home was built in 1879, has been abandoned in 1922, and has never been torn down ever since. One fatality occurred in this tornado when it hit a poorly-built 1950s mobile home and entirely flattened it, killing the occupant. Three other mobile homes, including two well-built trailers, were also impacted severely. Two more injuries occurred within this storm, as it died out 19 minutes after it formed. It's also notable for being one of the world's longest-lasting EF0 tornadoes in history. At least 10 trees were damaged. Overall, a total of $50,000 of damages were done by this twister, which is actually a massive amount of damage for an EF0 even in a metropolis area that lasts for that long. Strang-Eucha-New Eucha, Oklahoma tornado This large tornado did a lot more damage to Strang than the EF0 did. It formed as a powerful waterspout in the middle of the Neosho River, observed by multiple storm chasers to rapidly intensify. Within a 2-mile radius of Strang, four barns were entirely buffeted by confetti. Within the river, two boats were entirely splintered, with three boathouses and piers completely leveled, even the posts were gone, so there was no way to really tell if a pier was even there. Four lakeside homes were severely damaged, with the roof and some with the entire 2nd floor gone. Surprisingly, no fatalities occurred in that area, but there were two injuries. The twister then directly hit Strang, already 3/4 of a mile wide and rotating at around 140 to 155 miles per hour at that point. Almost all of the remaining homes in Strang were entirely leveled, with only two structures in the entire town even intact. With that, 2 fatalities and 19 injuries were claimed in Strang alone. It then turned through open fields for at least 10 miles before hitting Eucha. In just 2 minutes, 95% of Eucha was entirely destroyed, with nine injuries and ony fatality. It destroyed 12 homes in New Eucha, damaged 20 more homes in that area, and died out abruptly just 3 minutes after hitting New Eucha. It was the 2nd deadliest tornado of the day, with one more fatality in New Eucha and surprisingly only 3 injuries in New Eucha. Overall, it claimed a total of four fatalities and 34 injuries across its path. The last injury occurred when a car was tossed. About 1,500 trees were downed, 80+ homes destroyed, and 33 damaged. Overall, it caused $3.3 million in damage overall. Sycamore, OK-Crystal Lake Airport, AR-Northwest Arkansas Regional Airport, AR-Cave Springs, AR Tornado This large and very long-tracked EF3 tornado is known for not only its really long track and the high amount of damage money despite little to no casualties, but also for being the only tornado to hit 2 airports in the entire outbreak. *Work in Progress*